This invention relates to a certain herbicidal sulfonamide or sulfonylurea compound, an agriculturally suitable composition thereof and a method for its use as a general or selective preemergent or postemergent herbicide.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around railroad tracks, storage tanks and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
The "sulfonylurea" herbicides are an extremely potent class of herbicices discovered within the last few years which generally consist of a sulfonylurea bridge, --SO.sub.2 NHCONH--, linking two aromatic or heteroaromatic rings.
WO 88/04297 discloses herbicidal pyridinesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR1## wherein
J is, among others, ##STR2##
R.sub.1 is R.sub.f or R.sub.g ;
R.sub.g is, among others, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl; and
R.sub.2 is, among others, CO.sub.2 R.sub.9.
Although the compound of the invention is within the above generic scope, it is not disclosed therein.
EP-A-327,251 discloses pyridinesulfonylureas of the formula ##STR3## wherein
R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; and
R.sub.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 fluoralkyl and their use for controlling blackgrass.
EP-A-232,067 discloses 3-carboxamide pyridinesulfonylureas. However, this reference does not disclose the instant compound or the blackgrass utility therein.
EP-A-237,292 discloses 3-carboxamide pyridinesulfonylureas. However, this reference does not disclose the instant compound or the blackgrass utility therein.